Next Generation
by superwholocian27
Summary: Follow the stories of many second generation characters as they find out who they are and what they go through in Hogwarts.
1. Teddy Lupin Part 1

**Teddy Lupin**

"Look at his hair. It's just so blue!" Ginny whispered.

"But look, I can see blonde highlights near the roots." Harry whispered back.

"He is just so cute. His peaceful little eyes. He is so innocent. He has no Idea." She said sadly. Teddy Lupin was just three years old. He was laying, awake, in his bed while Harry Potter and his wife Ginny stared down apon him. His eyes fought to stay closed when he ever so wanted to spring up and ask what in the world they were talking about.

Teddy had guessed he was different. Even at such a young age. His hair would change color, and neither one of his parents showed any signs of special traits. He was a young boy, but bright enough to realize something was going on he did not know about. Later he would question many things, such as; why he never went to school, why strange things seemed to happen when he got upset. Most of all he would question why Harry and Ginny seemed flustered and anxious when Teddy first asked about why he looked so different from them.

"Some day you will know why, but not today. You are too young." This was the answer he always got to any request of an explanation.

"Just think" Harry said, "In eight years he will be putting a battered old hat on his blue hair." Harry smiled at Ginny. As they walked away Teddy opened his eyes. _Battered old hat?_ What were they talking about? He might have been young at the time but he still remembered every word of that brief conversation between the two people who raised him. Teddy went back to sleep wondering when the day would come when everything would be explained.

"Ted. Ted. Ted! Come on, you have to pay attention!" His uncle George said with his usual mischievous grin. It was Teddy's eleventh birthday and for some reason every one had called him downstairs. Every one was over at the house. His uncles Ron and George. His grandparents Molly and Arthur, and some older woman he had never seen before. She kept looking at him, turning away and wiping her eyes. Teddy was not bothered by her. He was used to strangers showing up at the house asking to see him. They all have the same excuse "we were friends of your parents". Teddy did not understand this. But again, he was told to wait.

George was standing above Harry Ginny and Ron, who were surrounding him. Even Albus James and Lily had stopped talking and came to watch. They were Teddy's siblings. Although a few years older.

"OK, I'm listening. Why do you need to talk to me?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Ok. There is much to explain. To start you need to be aware of something. Ginny and I are not your parents." Harry finished this with a look of anticipation on his face. Every one held their breath. Teddy said nothing. In one sentance, most of his life had been explained, and destroyed. He motioned for them to continue, not ready to speak yet.

"Your parents," Ginny continued "Were very brave, and they lost their lives in the war that saved the world. This would all make more sense if you would read this." Harry pulled a thick parchment envelope out of his pocket. On it was emerald green writing. It read; Theodore Lupin, Second smallest bedroom, godparents house. Teddy looked up. _Godparents?_ They all nodded, with huge, anticipating grins. Teddy slowly opened the thick envelope. In side was a letter that began with; "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."


	2. Victoire Weasley Part 1

**Victoire Weasley**

Victorie's long golden hair flew behind her as she speed across the beach. Her feet sunk into the cool sand as a wave rolled up to her ankles. She was tall for her age and stronger than would be thought after first glance. The smile on her soft face could have lit up even the darkest room. She stopped and turned around to see where her parents were. Her father, Bill, and her mother, Fleur, were walking hand in hand a good fifty feet behind her. Victoire plopped down in the sand at the designated apparition spot. Why did they have to be so slow? She thought. The one time she wanted go some where and wasn't late, her parents decide to take their time. Didn't they know where they were going? It was Teddy's eleventh birthday party. The day he finally finds out the real story. How he was a wizard and in a few months he would be going to an all wizards school. It has taken every ounce of Victoire's will power not to tell him herself. He was her best friend after all, and she hated to see him struggling with what was going on. All the questions she wasn't allowed to answer, all the pain he went through because he wanted to know so badly. Today is the day that they both have been waiting for for years.

Victorie and Teddy were practically siblings by the time Victoire was three. They were the closest friends anyone could hope for. Teddy thought that they were cousins but in reality they were not related at all. Teddy's parents had died in a battle long ago. He was raised by Victoire's Uncle and Aunt. However Teddy was not yet aware of this so he still assumed they were related. They were only separated by two years, however age didn't seem to bother them. When Victoire would stay at Teddy's house for a few days, they would sneak out to the back yard, into an old shed that served as a hideout for countless years. Little traditions were formed between the two. They were inseparable.

Eventually Victorie's parents caught up to her. They stopped and looked down at their only daughter, laying in the wet sand with her hands under her head looking up at the blue sky. "Well it's about time." Victorie said as she stood up.

"Oh!" Her mother gasped as she looked at the state of Victoire's clothes. "Sweetie you can't go to Aunt Ginny's house looking like that!" She pulled out her wand and gave it a flick. The sand and salt water disappeared immediately. Victoire didn't even blink, this was normal for a family of wizards who just happen to be neat freaks.

"Okay everyone. You know the drill." Her dad put his hand out as if to shake hands with someone. Victoire and her mom took his hand and the world dissolved into blackness. Apperation was not new to Victoire however she could never get used to the suffocating blackness that pushed against her rib cage. The floor seemed to drop out as they all landed on the green grass with a loud crack. Victoire jumped up and brushed the green grass off her clothes. Instead of going to the front door and knocking, which was usually expected, nine year old Victoire walked over to a small pile of pinecones and threw one at the highest window on the right side of the house. She then proceeded to walk to the front door and wait. By this time her parents were situated and waiting as well. None of the past 30 seconds bothered them, it was an old routine that Teddy had come up with a few years back.

The white door was yanked open by a blue haired boy. He was tall with a slight bit of muscle around his upper arms. His yellow tie a little crooked, caused by dashing to the door. The boy was several inches taller than Victoire, however he was still short for his age. His smile stretched from ear to ear and matched Victoire's exactly. "Well Vickie, by the sound of that pinecone, you've gotten stronger." The boy said as Victoire leaped into his arms.

"TEDDY!" She cried as he swung her around then set her back down inside the house. The adults were greeting one another in a more civilized manner, but smiling none the less.

"Vickie, come up stairs, I want to show you something." He said this rather loudly then looked at Ginny. She nodded with a smile then went back to talking. Teddy grabbed Victoire's and dragged her up the stairs and into his room. After he shut the door he walked to his bed and sat down. "Finally! I have been downstairs all day with Uncle George listening to his "funny" work jokes. How funny can an office job really be?"

Victoire tried very hard not to smile. You see Uncle George's "work" stories were in fact true adventures that him and his late brother Fred had. Because Teddy was oblivious to the fact that he was a wizard George had to change some words around. So when telling to story of how they both made a huge swamp grow from the corridor in Hogwarts before flying away on broomsticks, he had to say that him and his co-worker spilled water in the hallway at work then ran away. Victoire did not blame Teddy for needing to escape. In the back of her mind she knew that in a few hours he would hear the true story of what happened. Just a few more hours. . . . . .


End file.
